


Dreamtime

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-04
Updated: 2002-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon dreams.





	Dreamtime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Dreamtime

## Dreamtime

### by Ishi

Simon dreams. Typical scenario, he putters around the infirmary just _touching_ things. "A place for everything and everything in it's place" singsongs in his head. He can't remember where he heard that particular platitude but for some reason it makes him giggle. Or maybe that's the purple fuzz on the med-cot. That's odd. But...nice. Simon ruffles his fingers through the fuzz. Mmmm, silky-soft against his hands. He's surprised how...tempting the thought is of stripping off his clothes and just _stroking_ himself against all that purple. Mmmm, tempting? Make that arousing and oh where _did_ his pants go. Another giggle, a push of the hips and...god he's hard. Usually, the thought of, hmm...even in a dream, the very idea of, well, touching himself...Oh hell just say it, Simon - _masturbating_. Hmm, such a bad, bad word. Simon _never_ says that word, Simon never...Oh, that feels good. A little faster, a little harder, Simon's legs begin to shake and suddenly someone else is there. He can feel warm breath against his neck, the heat of a body standing mere inches from his back. He should be mortified, scared, sorry... _something_ , but any one of those things would make him stop stroking himself and god, he just...can't...stop. 

"Fuck you" he says as his head tips back and another laugh escapes his lips and this could go on forever. He hears a quiet laugh behind him as a hand reaches around and stops his wrist. Simon's growl of frustration turns into a groan as his hand is replaced by another, larger and _god_ , rougher. Warm flesh presses against his back and he can feel a definite hardness against his thigh. Hard, pulling strokes on his cock and Simon just melts into the sensation - silky, cool fur on one side and hot flesh against his back and legs. Soft lips touch the side of his neck before a hot tongue traces a line from the base of his neck to his ear. Simon can hear his own pulse like a drum and he knows he'll come if that calloused hand catches on the underside of his cock just one...more...time. Sharp bite on his shoulder and oh god, give it to me, please... that's it, that's it... 

And Simon wakes. Sits up in bed and shoves the sheets off. Wet, sticky sheets. Again. He lets his head fall back hard against the wall. Knocks it a few times and wonders what he's done to deserve this particular hell. Three nights in a row and he just wishes the dreams were about Kaylee, or Inara or hell, Zoe even, hopefully without the asskicking. But it wasn't a woman's mouth and it _wasn't_ a woman's hand and Simon's never seen the man's face but his _scent_...God, just the memory of the man's scent makes his cock twitch and this is the _last_ thing Simon needs right now. Tobacco, sweat, gunpowder and something undeniably...Mmmm. Four things he certainly isn't familiar with but here...right here in the dark, with the smell of his own sex in the air...oh, he wants to be. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ishi


End file.
